Ed's First
by lilnitenurse
Summary: Rated for suggestive language. Full title at the end of the story.Chapter 2 is up, and now it's AL's turn!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own FMA. This israted T for suggestiveness, and the full title is at the end of this fic.

ED'S FIRST

Al sat alone in the military dorm reading a magazine while waiting for his brother when the door opened, revealing a barely standing Ed. He leaped up and was instantly at his brother's side. "Brother! What happened to you? Are you all right? Did Envy attack you?" he asked worriedly as he lifted and carried Ed to the bed, where he laid him down and started examining him for injuries.

" No, worse," moaned Ed, " That blasted Mustang decided we State Alchemists needed some 'physical training', so he had Armstrong put us through this thing he picked up from the East called 'tai bo', or something. We did that, plus an obstacle course, for 2 hours! Al, it felt like I was being tortured by Izumi, Envy, AND Scar! Oh, I never felt so stiff and sore in my LIFE!"

"Poor Brother," soothed Al, stroking Ed's head. He then had an idea. "Brother, I know just the thing to help you! Go take a hot shower, then come lie down. I'll fix you right up!"

Ed looked at him quizzically, then he did as Al told him.

"Okay, Brother, now lie on your belly. No, don't put your boxers on, just leave the towel around you and lie down." Al instructed.

"Al, what are you.."

"Just trust me."

"Okay, fine," Ed laid on his stomach, then sniffed, "Al, is that strawberry I smell?"

"Yup. I know how you like strawberries, so I got this scented oil. Now put your arms like so, and just relax."

Envy looked menacingly up at the military dorm window where he knew the Elric brothers' room was, then began climbing a nearby tree. This is a test run, he thought to himself. Then tonight, my little Full Micro, I'll have you in my clutches! As he climbed closer to the barely open window, his thoughts of ways to torture Ed were interrupted by the strange noises coming from the window:

"Mmm...mmm, Aaallll. Ohhh, Al, where did you learn to DO this? Ohh..."

"From a magazine I borrowed from Colonel Mustang. Does it feel good?"

"Ohh, yess! Oh, Al..it (mmph) it must be illegal to feel thiss goood!"

"No it isn't, Brother," giggled Al," Especially when it's being done by someone you love."

" Ohh, yes, yess! Soo true, Al... and.. and I loovve youu..."

"I love you too, Brother, that's why I'm doing this."

Envy, curious, peeped into the window and was instantly sorry that he did.

"Well, Envy? Found a way to grab him?" asked Lust when he ran up to the alley where she and Gluttony were staking out. Gluttony busied himself with the dumpster's contents.

"I found a way to be DIGUSTED with him! Man, how revolting can you get?" he replied angrily.

"What are you blabbering about?" she asked.

"Full Micro and his tin can brother! Lust, I heard and saw stuff there that I _never_ want to see or hear again!" He described the noises, "Then I looked into their window, and I saw Ed lying nearly naked on the bed with his _brother_ moving over him! Gross!"

"Envy, come on, aren't you jumping to conclusions? They're BROTHERS for kami's sake!" said Lust.

"I KNOW they're brothers! That's why it's so gross! Look this is right up YOUR alley, why don't YOU go up there? I'd rather watch Gluttony eating rotten trash!" Envy retorted.

Lust sighed and rolled her eyes. " Okay, fine! I'll go up there and see what you're soo disgusted about! Gluttony, be good and mind Envy till I come back."

" Uhm, hokahg" replied Gluttony with a mouthful of pastry box.

Lust climbed the tree, cursing Envy's spinelessness and her dress that's too long to climb trees with. As she neared the Elrics' window, she heard the noises that made

Envy cringe:

"Ohhhh, A-Alll, yess.. oh, please, harder. Do it harder."

"But Brother, I might hurt you."

" 's okay, I can take it. Really."

"Okay, Brother, you asked for it."

" Mmmnh... yesss, yes! Oh Al, please don't stop!"

Not daring to look, Lust quickly climbed down and ran back to the alley, where Envy was feeding Gluttony some molded muffins. "Well, Lust? How'd it go?" asked Envy.

" I so hate it when you're right!" she grumbled, ignoring Envy's smirk, "Okay, we'll scrap our plans for now. C'mon, let's go home." But one day, Little Eddie, we'll have you screaming, and it WON'T be in pleasure, she thought to herself.

" So, Fury, tell me again why we're going down the officer's wing of the dorm?" asked Havoc as they walked together.

" Because this is a great shortcut, especially when it's cold out..Hey, c'mon here and listen to this!" Fury whispered, guiding his friend's ear to the Elrics' door.

" Ooohhh.. Ooohh, Al.. Al! I.. I wish I could make you (mmnph) feel what I'm feeling right now.."

" You will, Brother, once you get my body back."

"You..you better believe (umph) I will..mmmm.."

"Brother, you're purring like a kitten. I like that."

Havoc and Fury looked at each other in shock, then thinking as one, raced to Colonel Mustang's office.

Roy was finishing up some last- minute paperwork and going over his miniskirt designs when he heard the frantic knocking at his office door. "Enter," he said sternly.

Havoc and Fury ran up to the colonel's desk, came to attention, saluted crisply, then Havoc began, " Sir! We heard the Elric brothers in their room, and they were saying some, er, suggestive-"

Roy raised his hand to interrupt, " Havoc, are you aware of the military's ' don't ask, don't tell' policy?"

"Yes, Sir!" replied Fury and Havoc together.

"Then you'll understand why I'm telling you that what goes on in the Elrics' room is _thier_ business. Am I clear?" Roy asked calmly. The two subordinates nodded. "Good. Please remember that next time you take a shortcut in the dorms. That'll be all."

The two men saluted the colonel and quickly walked out vowing never to take another shortcut throuh the dorms.

Roy finished his paperwork and noticed his physical fitness magazine was missing. Wondering where it went, he remembered Al was looking at it earlier. Well, he thought, I guess I'll go pay the brothers a visit.

Ed laid on his back and smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Al. that was the best feeling I've ever had! Where did you say you learned how to do this?" he asked as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"From this fitness magazine I found in the colonel's office. Here, take a look," Al laid down next to him and showed him the article on full - body massages. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Brother."

Al opened the door and allowed Roy to enter the room. Roy looked calmly at the sight of Ed lying in bed propped up by a pillow with only a towel draped across hips and a lollipop in his mouth, reading his fitness magazine.

"Hey, colonel, what can we do for you?" asked Ed, a little surprised to see Roy.

" Fullmetal. Alphonse," replied the colonel in a professional manner, " I only wanted to remind you to return my magazine when you are done. Take your time, carry on." He turned and walked out the door, muttering something only Al could hear.

"What was _that_ all about? " Ed asked, puzzled.

"Beats me, Brother," replied Al, "but can you tell me what the colonel meant by 'don't ask, don't tell' ? That's what he said when he left."

"Who knows? Maybe ol' Roy's losing it," Ed said with a smirk.

THE END March 28,2005

Now for the full title of this story! It's called ED'S FIRST MASSAGE!


	2. Al's Very First

This is Al's turn to get... well, you'll see. Don't own FMA, just my own an Ed and Al plushie ;o)

Al's Very First

Ed and Al were in thier military dorm enjoying Ed's day off. Al, having gotten his own body back a week ago, is still reveling in being able to touch and smell things again. For the fifth time that day, he impulsively hugged his brother tightly. "Oh, Brother, I just can't thank you ENOUGH!" he exclaimed, " It feels so GREAT to be able to feel you again!" He planted a big, noisy kiss on Ed's cheek.

" It's my pleasure, Al," replied Ed, hugging him back. He then put both hands on Al's shoulders, "And now I'm going to do to you what I promised I'd do."

"But Brother, you've done so much for me! What more can you possibly..." he saw Ed grinning at him, "Brother, are you going to do what I think you're gonna do?"

" Go take your hot shower, Al," replied Ed, holding a bottle of scented oil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wrath climbed up the tree near the Elric brothers' dorm window, cursing Envy for not wanting to do this. _Stupid lazy jerk! I thought he'd WANT a chance to capture Shorty-Pants! How DARE Tiny Ed use the stone to restore his brother's body! Oh, how he'll pay... hey, what's that noise? _Wrath leaned closer to the open window to listen:

" Mmmph.. ohhh! Brother...this feels soo goood!"

" I'm glad, Al. I wanted this to be a great experience for you."

"Ohhh.. ohh, it is! Broo-ther... I dreamed of feeling you doing this to mee.."

"And I dreamed of _doing_ this to you, Al."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sloth stood in the alley nearby watching Gluttony feed off a dumpster. Suddenly, she saw Wrath run past her and stick his head in the dumpster, expelling the contents of his stomach. " Wrath, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Envy was right! Those two ARE sick!" replied Wrath. He told her what he heard, "And I was way too disgusted to even THINK of looking in the window!"

"Idiot," replied Sloth."You're just making this up because you didn't want to do this to begin with, lazybones! Hey, aren't you going into MY territory with your laziness?"

"'Lazy' am I? Look, if you don't believe me, why don't YOU go up there and see for yourself!" Wrath argued.

" Okay, I will! And if I find that you're lying, I'll feed your right arm and left leg to Gluttony!" Sloth replied. Gluttony, hearing her, turned to Wrath and, with a wide grin, started eyeing his limbs like they were hot dogs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sloth climbed toward the dorm window, thankful that she can morph her dress into pants. _Wrath is soo doomed for lying to...What the...? _

"Deeper, Brother. Pleaasse go deeper..."

" Being brave, are we? You sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes. Yess... mmm... ohh, Brotherrr.."

"That's right, Al. Time to purr like a kitten!" Ed chuckled.

_Okay, I'm gonna be brave and look into this. _Sloth peeked into the window and was instantly shocked at the site: Al was lying on his stomach in bed wearing only a towel, and Ed was above him moving rhythmically. He stopped momentarily to plant a kiss on Al's cheek, then continued. Not wanting to see more, she climbed down and ran into the alley.

"Oh my gosh, Wrath! Those two are worse than WE are! And WE are supposed to be the sins!" Sloth exclaimed.

"You looked into their window, didn't you?" Wrath replied, " You know, Envy warned us about that."

"Oh, shut up!" grumbled Sloth, " C'mon, let's go home. Gluttony, stick that cat's tail into your mouth, will you? You look like you got a furry tongue!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy walked to the Elrics' dorm room, papers in hand. _Fullmetal's not going to like this, _he thought to himself. _Well, too bad! If he'd have done these papers correctly, I wouldn't have had to bring them here to begin with! _ He was about to knock on the door when he heard the noises coming from within:

"...was that, Al?"

"It was wonderfull, Brother," Al said dreamily.

"Good! No, don't get up, I'm not done with you."

"Hunh? Brother, what are you doing?"

" I did your back, and now it's time for your front. No, no, let _me _turn you over. You just relax and enjoy."

"Okay, I trust you, Broth...mmm! Ohhhh...pleease don't stop, Brotherrr..."

Roy backed away and picked his mouth off the floor. _Hmm, maybe I should wait. Yeah, these can wait. _He backed away quietly and quickly went back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, having finished giving Al a full-body massage, tucked the covers around his sleeping brother. _Poor little guy, I put him to sleep. Man, I'm good! _ He gazed lovingly at Al's sleeping face, which was sporting a wide grin, then he planted a light kiss on his nose.

THE END

Friday, June 03, 2005


End file.
